


Dave x Davesprite [Trans Sprite]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clone Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Trans Davesprite, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:dave helps his sprited alt self figure out all the changes that came with spriting
Relationships: Davesprite/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 19





	Dave x Davesprite [Trans Sprite]

**Author's Note:**

> Terms including "pussy" are used to describe Davesprite's genitalia. Furthermore, both Dave and Davesprite are trans. Dave's body transitioned fully during his God Tier.

"Wow, uh. You weren’t dicking around.” Immediately after he says it, the sprite regrets it, because his counterpart is smirking with all the glee in the world. It bunches his cheeks up attractively.

Davesprite pointedly drops his eyes to Dave’s crotch, the waistband of his God Tier pants snugged up against the underside of a full-on cock. The whole package. (He assumes, at least, that a set of nuts sit below the waistband.) And it’s flushed at the tip, twitching idly.

He swallows. “Congratulations, man. Guess you lucked out on the magical trainwreck godhood lottery. Rebirth with benefits.” Davesprite issues a thumbs up, and further word-spew is stalled because Dave’s—

resting his palm right over the tuft of feathery down that sits above the sprite’s flat labia. He grunts, trying to feign shock like he’s not already arching into that warm palm. Cheeks flushed with a neon yellow, he looks up to avoid staring at the dick that’s dug into his hip.

Fuck, Dave has a pretty face. (His face, technically, and he’s so close that Davesprite can smell his lipgloss.)

“Look. We don’t have to do the whole song and dance here. I know why you asked to see it. You know why I offered to show you.” It’s a filthy fucking thing to say, even if the dude hasn’t actually said anything _directly_. Davesprite rattles out a moan when fingers pull over his pussy, delve just past the down in search of his dick. “Fuck, DS. Gotta be honest, I kind of missed mine.”

Talons sink into the fabric of Dave’s cape, pulling him closer. The sprite’s going slick, the world is fuzzing at the edges. “It’s technically yours, you know. Nothing wrong with using your own gear.”

It doesn’t sound as smooth as it was in his head, but Dave’s moaning wetly against his sprite’s mouth. “Damn right. Spread it like butter, bro.”

“That’s the worst thing you could have possibly said. Call me Savannah.”

“Yeah? You just clenched up around me. Don’t know if I buy it.”

Davesprite huffs and shakes his wings out with a furrow to his brows. “Shut up and get my dick ready.” Saying that and watching Dave take hold of his own dick for a stroke is worth the indignity of dripping slick down his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626572048226009088/dave-helps-his-sprited-alt-self-figure-out-all-the)


End file.
